


The Importance Of Elevator Buttons

by FancyFulOfLife



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie also speaks a lot of Spanish when he’s horny, Eddie has a potty mouth when he’s horny, Eddie really likes Buck’s ass, Evan and Edmundo, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love sick fools, M/M, Not betad, Porn With Plot, Smut, did i mention smut, lets get real Buck knows Spanish, my first go at male on male please be gentle, once again I say smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyFulOfLife/pseuds/FancyFulOfLife
Summary: What are the chances one button can change everything?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you have any idea how annoying that is?” Eddie mutters, in a somewhat grouchy mood, as he leans back against the metal bar on the elevator wall. He watches each light flicker on as Buck runs his hand over the buttons on the panel. El señor sabe Buck knew how to push his buttons.

Going on and on about some natural disaster fact in **_that_** voice.

  
Breathing.

  
Existing.

Wearing those tight como pecado jeans that hug his oh so maravilloso ass and thic thighs in the most perfect way. The reason behind the grouchy mood since he watched Buck climb into his truck after bending over to pick up one of Christopher's stray legos off the floor mat.

Querido señor, how did he get in those things?

Making those squats Buck has been building up those weights on be the death of one Edmundo Diaz.

Seriously. His tombstone will read death by blue balls due to Evan Buckley's ass.

He wonders if the leg press and weight bar should suddenly break.

Then again he couldn't watch Buck do those frustrating as hell squats while he hits the punching bag listening to those grunts and groans. That puta lengua peeking out from between those lips when he’s on the leg press.

A punching bag that may have accidentally been hit too hard one day when Buck stuck out that ass making a particularly lengthy groan during a squat.

Bobby had just looked at him then at Buck with a raised eyebrow. Eddie could hear him muttering as he walked away, as if for the sake of his own sanity, it was dry rotted and the chain was loose anyway.

Of course thinking about that ass with those thighs gripping around his waist as he drives his dick into Buck making him grunt and groan giving new meaning into having his back had nothing to do with the hit that tore a fist sized hole into said punching bag as it flew across the gym.

“Now we have to stop **_On. Every. Single. Floor_**. What is it with you and buttons? It’s bad enough I had to put the passenger door button lock on the truck so you’d stop playing with it.” He’s teasing him. He sees Buck’s fingers doing his nervous tick. He may be grouchy. Okay, horny as hell, but he still knows Buck's ticks.

He’s been doing it since the tsunami. Something Eddie didn’t realize until a night of video games and control buttons being pressed over and over with the game not playing when Buck picked the controller back up after he got caught fighting. Thinking back he saw it at the grocery store too but he was so caught up in being pissed off he didn’t care to notice the signs. Shame on him.

Buck is getting a major case of OCD and anxiety that he hides very well. Too well.

Buck apologized to him over and over for not being there when Eddie needed him when in truth he was there when Eddie needed him the most. Eddie knows he did what any parent would do and jumped into the water after Christopher.

One of the station Captains said it was suicide for Buck to do that but honestly he’d do it for his kids.

In turn the Captain joked about stealing him from the T-118.

Which in turn, if he was truly honest with himself, started Eddie on his path of self destruction.

He meant what he said that day.

There is no one he trusts more with his son. Putting his thumb on Buck’s pulse point. Feeling his heartbeat as he looked into his eyes. Wanting to kiss him so bad that it made him jittery and nervous since knocking on his door instead of using his key and just walking in like they normally do.

He tried to hide it by joking off with some lame ass jokes.

Having to get out of there before he made an idiot of himself and doing something like jumping him.

He had to stop at the door though. Say thank you for not giving up because seeing the bruises and scratches on him just reminded Eddie of seeing his broken, bloody body.

All that ran through his head for days were two things. The Captain wanting Buck on his squad and him saying he’d jump in after his kids.

Buck had. Que mierda was he supposed to do with that?

The idea of Buck never coming back started Eddie pushing him away, keeping him from Christopher’s nightmares. Imagining, fantasizing, thanking Buck for saving his son by sinfully pleasuring every inch of his body until he couldn’t move, marking every inch of his skin as his, consuming every thought in his head. Jerking off to the idea making Eddie want and want so bad he couldn’t think straight causing him to close Buck off. Then the lawsuit came and bit him in the ass cutting off any communication at all.

Buck was lost to him and it pissed him off.

Eddie has yet to grow a pair and apologize to Buck for the way he treated him. He deserved better but he was so wrapped up in being pissed at the unresolved feelings towards Shannon leaving that being closed off from Buck brought up he didn’t realize he was right. It was his face he was hitting every night in those fights.

Let his red vision hotheadedness get in the way of seeing Buck’s side. Then blamed him for making Cap look like the bad guy to deny his true feelings instead of listening to his side. Which his tía pointed out one night at the dinner table when she quietly placed a copy of the EEOC in front of him.

The smack on the back of his head from his Abuela after his tía put it down and informed him “el amor es familia sobre dinero” gave him an idea who Buck had been talking to.

Apparently Buck had been keeping tabs on both he and Christopher through Abuela and his tía. Which was more than Eddie could say on his part.

Those true feelings being the ball of emotions emerging in his fucked up mind that Buck abandoned him and Christopher, just like Shannon. In reality he could have said screw it and picked up his phone or done like Buck and gone through his family. That would always be his burden of guilt to carry.

“We’re early. It’ll kill time. You also think it’s adorable.” Bucks turns partly around and gives Eddie a cheeky smile with that head tilt he does and clasps his hands together. “Besides, I saw you chuckling when Baby Yoda was playing with the buttons on the spaceship.”

“Baby Yoda, much like you, is a little shit that thinks he’s adorable.” Eddie smirks as he crosses his arms across his chest and feet waiting for the ride. Plus, the view wasn’t so bad.

Eyes up Edmundo. Not the time nor the place.

“Yeah but I’m your little shit.” Buck teases as he turns back to the elevator door, peeking out as they stop on each floor, tapping each fingertip against his thumb in the count of threes over and over.

Eddie knows it’s a nervous tick. Much like the button thing. He’s seen him do it in the fire truck after a particularly hard call. He also knows he’s checking each floor for hazards. Ways out. Escape routes. Layout of what's on each floor by glancing at the guide board on the wall. It takes him seconds.

Buck may think he comes off as a childish himbo but Eddie knows he’s an intelligent proactive, see what we’re dealing with in case the shit hits while in the building, that’s slowly healing. Which Eddie didn’t really help make any better.

“Yo deseo.” Eddie whispers to himself.

“What’s that?” Buck asks, half paying attention as he peeks out the once again opening door.

“Nothing.”

Buck turns around and looks at Eddie. With the eye thing, head tilt and a half smile much like he got in Buck’s kitchen that if Christopher wasn’t in the next room would have had him bent over his kitchen island. Querido Dios.

Was it just him or is this elevator getting smaller than the sardine can it already is?

“I said one of these days you’re going to get us stuck and we’ll never hear the end of it from Chimney about firefighters having to save the firefighters.” Eddie deflected on the fly. “Plus, you’ll have to explain to Christopher why we missed lunch with him.”

“We promised Abuela we’d meet her at her appointment. We should have driven her. Especially with the doctor’s office so far up.” Buck settles in next to Eddie, leaning his head back against the wall. Still able to see the floor guide when the doors open due to the small size of the elevator. He looks at Buck’s profile. Those lashes. Those lips. Those pouty kissable lips that Eddie wonders what they taste like, if they have their own unique taste like his mouth or his cock or his cu.....

"This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...." Eddie starts singing, covertly uncrossing his arms and clasping his hands in front of a forming issue going on down south.

"Funny, Eddie. It's only nineteen floors. We've climbed higher. We need to find Abuela a closer doctor. In a one story building. This building is too old. I don’t even think it’s up to code.”

Okay, my Fire Marshall Buckley.

Eddie smiles as Buck doesn’t correct himself to say Eddie’s Abuela and at the we. She’s his now, too. Dinners every Sunday after shift or lunch after church. Buck wasn’t much of a believer but he couldn’t say no to Abuela when she demands he join them. Eddie knows Buck would much rather be catching up on his sleep. Eddie knows he does.

“My tía said she has it under control.” Eddie reminds him.

“It’s Abuela.” Is the only reply.

Eddie feels Buck’s shoulder and thigh pressed against his side as he reflects on this man that he’s so afraid of the risk of losing what they have when he wants so much more.

So much more Buck.

It’s the little things that makes Eddie’s heart flutter. Like Buck insisting on getting the heavy dishes out of the oven. Pulling out her chair. Cutting up Christopher’s food. Having dinner and a beer ready for him when its his late shift and has Christopher tucked into bed. Eddie is starting to think she likes Buck more than him if those glares she gives him is any indication.

Or it could be her telling him to grow a pair.

Who was he kidding. It’s his Abuela.

It was definitely her telling him to Saca mi cabeza de mi traser.

The elevator doors close once again and suddenly stops on the twelfth floor. Buck giving Eddie a glare. "You jinxed us. My cell has no service in this thing.” Buck says, cell phone in hand.

"I don’t either. How did I..." Eddie is cut off, both their phones falling out of their hands, when the elevator drops about a foot causing Buck to fall over on him as Eddie's arm goes around Buck's waist as they slide to the floor.

The lights go out, giving off a red glow when Eddie reaches over feeling in the dark until he finds and hits the emergency button, grabbing and pocketing their cell phones.

Eddie tightens his grip on Buck when he feels him start shaking.

It’s time for a conversation to go see Frank again.

“Hey, you with me?” Eddie asks as Buck pulls his knees up to his chest. Breathing heavy. “Come here, Mi bebé . I got you.”

Eddie pulls Buck over cradling his head in his lap. Running his fingers through his hair, Eddie starts softly singing.

“God gave me you for the ups and downs

God gave me you for the days of doubt

For when I think I’ve lost my way

There’s no words here left to say, it’s true

God gave me you.”

“That’s it, Mi bebé. My Evan. Slow breathes.” Eddie murmurs, fingers still running through his hair. “How the hell have you been working like this?”

“You. Being around you makes me feel safe. You think not talking to me during the lawsuit was hard. It was hell for me. Why I wanted Christopher with you on Christmas so bad. You both looked so miserable.”

“I never thanked you for that. You keep apologizing to me, Evan, but I haven’t had the balls to do the same.”

“Edmundo.”

“No, you listen to me. I got so wrapped up in my own shit that I ignored my best friend. My co-parent to **_our son._** The man that made me care again.”

“I…”

“No, still keep listening. You were right. It was you I was picturing hitting every night. That you pulled a Shannon on us. Then I find out the whole time you were making sure we were okay, talking to my tía and Abuela. Hell, I never checked in on you.”

“The lawsuit kept you from….”

“Oh, fuck the lawsuit. I should have picked up the phone. Drove by just to look at you. I could tell you lost weight. That suit at the arbitration was hanging on you. Yet I did nothing. Then when you got back I treated you like shit. You deserved so much better. My tía, she got me a copy of the EEOC, made me read it. We were just so scared Buck. You under that truck where we couldn’t get to you. All that blood on your hands and shirt. Bobby crying while we cleaned his patio of your blood.”

“I thought you were replacing me.”

“That you’d lose another family?” At Buck’s nod, Eddie pulls him up cupping his face placing their foreheads together. “My Evan. Mi bebé. Don’t **_you_** know? Nothing in this world could possibly replace the unique **_Marvel_** that is you in my life.”

Buck places his hands over Eddie’s. Breathing still labored and shaking.

“How can I help you through this? Let me help you. Mi bebé.”

“5,4,3,2,1. Find five things you see. Four things you can feel. Three things you hear. Two you smell and one you taste. I go through the same list every time.”

“Okay. Tell me these things that will bring Mi bebé back to me.” Eddie whispers.

“Oh, My Edmundo. Don’t **_you_** know? I’ll never leave you. Hell itself will have to tear me away from My Diaz boys.”

“Oh, My Evan. Mi bebé.” Eddie whispers then clears his throat. “Five things.”

“I see laughter from the wrinkles around your mouth and eyes. The stars at night in a clear sky that match your eyes when they sparkle. A bottle of smooth, aged rum that matches your hair.” Buck catches the reflection of his eyes in the metal bar on the elevator wall. “I see Christopher’s eyes wide as he watches one of those National Geographic videos with me. His smile every time he looks up at us.

I feel your head on my shoulder as we watch a movie after gorging on pizza. I feel your hand gripping mine tight as if you will never let go as you help me off the floor after changing the oil in the trucks. I feel your leg brush mine as we banter in the fire truck. I feel your hand on my back as we climb the ladder.

I feel your heartbeat against my ear as we lay back watching Christopher play in the park. I hear your breathing behind me as you have my back on a call. I hear your voice, even when your not talking, in my head.

I smell your aftershave, the scent of a sunny day at the beach. Your coconut shampoo.

I pretend that I can taste you.”

“Your….I’m your.”

“You ground me. You’ve always grounded me.”

“Mi bebé. I can change it, my aftershave. I never thought it might. Ocean breeze. Especially after…”

“Don’t you dare. I’ll fight you on it.”

“Still think you can take me, huh?”

“Know it.”

“You pretend you can taste me. Evan can I, can I taste your mouth?” They’re still whispering as if in their own little world even stuck in the four by four encasement. Hands still cupped over Buck’s face.

“Please.” Buck whimpers.

Eddie gently places his lips on Buck’s. Tentatively at first, gently. Letting out a moan he deepens it opening his mouth, running his tongue over Buck’s lips until they open for him. Pulling back slightly, lips still together Eddie whispers against his lips. “Can I start dating you now?”

Eddie feels a smile and a slight laugh as their lips pull at each other. “My Edmundo, we’ve been dating. We just haven’t gotten to the fun stuff yet.”

Eddie’s breathing is growing heavier. “We’ve been dating?”

“Unless you’re seeing someone I don’t know about. Perhaps we should work on our communication skills.” Another smile against mouths.

“You mean I could have been….all along, mierda santa.” Eddie leans Buck backwards as the kiss deepens even more. His tongue finally tasting what he’s been craving to know for months.

“Mi bebé sabes tan jodidamente bien.” Eddie moans into Buck’s mouth.

They part when they hear “LAFD, we’re here to rescue some firefighters. Kindly put your clothes back on,” in Chim’s voice.

“Told ya.” A small kiss of a promise as Buck laughs. “You jinxed us.” They laugh against each other’s mouths.

“Fuck you, Chimney. This elevator is too small to do anything properly in it anyway.” Eddie yells up at the crew as Buck laughs into the side of his neck.

“Yeah, didn’t need that visual.” Chimney yells back. They can hear Hen’s muffled “You did that one to yourself.”

They hear a crowbar and the elevator drops again. The joyful mood suddenly turning serious as Buck raises his head from Eddie’s neck and they look into each other’s eye.

“Bobby?” Eddie yells out. “Stay with me, Mi bebé.” Eddie says as he cups Buck’s face again, his thumbs rubbing over his cheekbones.

“Right here beside you where I belong.” Buck replies, holding onto Eddie’s wrists.

“Guys. Um. Just don’t, don’t. Don’t move okay.” Bobby calls out.

“Busted cable.” They both say at the same time.

Eddie watches as Buck looks up at the ceiling. He can see literal wheels turning.

“Do you trust me?” Buck asks.

“With everything I am.”

“We have to be quick.” Buck stands up slowly removing the ceiling tile. “Crouch down and grab my waist as tight as you can. Hook your hands around my belt at my back.”

“Do you need a lift up?”

“No, it won’t take that weight.”

“Then…..just trust you.” Eddie says. Like out in the field his little daredevil has a plan. He crouches down wrapping his arms right around Buck’s waist and his hands through his belt in the back. Then immediately regrets it because he gets a crouch full of Buck right in his face.

“Querido señor.” Eddie says.

“Edmundo, I know you trust me but you might want to say two or three more prayers.”

Not what he was praying about. How the hell was he going to concentrate with Buck’s polla de mierda right in his face? Señor, whatever did he do for him to be tortured so.

Buck does a semi squat, Eddie biting his lips to keep from groaning as he feels Buck’s cock brush against his nose. Then with a grunt Buck jumps up, taking Eddie’s weight with him. Quickly he props his arms on the elevator roof then even faster grabs the cable with a tight grip.

Buck holds on as tight as he can to the cable as it digs into his hands making them bleed as they watch the elevator drop twelve stories.

The doors burst open to three pale faces.

“Hey guys. Ah. Some help here. Please?” Buck asks with one of those signature I can explain grins.

They're sitting in the lobby as Hen cleans and wraps Buck’s hands. Eddie sitting next to him. “You’re not going to find any hickeys, Chim. Stop pretending you’re looking us over checking.” Luckily their red, sweaty, faces from the extortion of getting out of the elevator shaft disguised their make out session.

Bobby telling them “the building is behind on their elevator maintenance. It was lucky y’all stopped so much. One straight shot up would have put too much pressure on the cable at one time.”

“Not up to code. I knew it. I should have called them in before we got on the elevator. Wait. Abuela is still at the doctor on the nineteenth floor.”

“Playing Fire Marshall today, Buck?” Bobby pats him in the shoulder. “You couldn’t have known. It was just that one. The other cables check out. The other elevators are safe but they have other violations not having to do with them.”

“Give them a heads up to start with the fire extinguishers. I noticed outdated tags. Plus, the front door sticks.”

Bobby looks over at Eddie then down at Buck’s hands, Buck wasn’t doing his finger tick. So, Eddie hadn’t been the only one to notice. “We noticed on the way in. I want the two of you to see Frank sometime in the next week.”

“Bobby…” Buck starts.

“Mandatory Buck.” Bobby says in his Captain tone.

“No, I wasn’t going to argue about it. Actually, I wanted to ask if you could set me up as his patient again.”

“Buck.” Bobby chokes out.

“Help.” Is all Buck says and Bobby gets it.

With a nod of his head Bobby replies, “I’ll get it done today. I’ll text you the appointment time. Which will be on the clock and not personal. Including any future sessions. I know this is your forty-eight off but considering what happened today and your hands Buck, I’m tacking on another forty-eight. Just, just so I know you’re both...”

“I’m okay, Bobby, but I’ll text you when we get to Eddie’s. I’ll probably end up crashing there so you won’t have to worry about me being alone or a Buck unexpected side effect occurring while I’m by myself.” Buck stands up, hugging Bobby. “I know I told you you’re important to me at Christmas but I love you, too. Old man.” Buck whispers to Bobby.

When he pulls back he just sees Bobby looking at him, expecting a rebuke at the old man comment but he just pulls Buck back to him in a bone crushing hug. “Jesus, kid. Would you stop scaring the shit out of me already.”

By the time Bobby let him go he was in Abuela’s arms and they both were reassuring her they were okay. “Siempre nuestro héroe.” Abuela says to Buck as she kisses his cheeks then his wrapped hands.

“Hey, what am I?” Eddie protests teasingly. He wraps his Abuela in his arms whispering in her ear, “Yes, he is.”

“Abuela. We missed your appointment.” Buck starts to apologize.

Pepa speaks up. “She is fine. Perfect health.”

“I know it’s not really my place but this building is not up to code. I was thinking, Abuela, we should find you a different doctor. One that isn’t so high up.”

“Why? I like this one. He has a private office in a two story building about eight miles from here. Besides this office is closer to the house. Less trouble.”

“Less trouble. Now you listen here.” Buck starts. “You don’t put yourself in danger just to convenience other people you hear me? I don’t care if it’s fifty miles away and I have to get up at the butt ass crack of dawn to drive you there.”

“Evan, you dare speak to me this way?” Abuela asks with her lips puckered.

“Damn straight I dare.”

Eddie is just standing there, mouth agape.

Abuela walks up to Buck and pats his cheek.”If it makes my boy feel better, I will go to other office.”

“Wait. If I had done that you would have smacked me.” Eddie protests.

“I think your Abuela has a new favorite.” Bobby quietly murmurs to Eddie.

The crew bids the group farewell with Chim grumbling about even being stuck in an elevator gets nada.

“Hey Abuela is it alright if Christopher sleeps over at your place tonight?” Eddie asks.

Buck is over talking to Pepa about what the doctor said when Abuela approaches Eddie. “You, I taught manners. Buck has them but he is also an emotional man. He speaks from the heart. That showed me he isn’t afraid of me or losing my love. Something that might be good for you, no? Yes, I could use some Christopher time. Might I say. Finally. Make each other glow. Then make him to be my legal nieto.”

Eddie’s ears are beet red. “That is something I kinda wanted to ask you about even though I am not the eldest grandchild. I wanted to know if Abuelo’s wedding ring is….”

His Abuela cuts him off with, “I’ll have it for you when you drop Christopher off this evening. With my firm and full blessing.”

The four part ways with a surprised Buck when Abuela says, “See you this evening when you drop off Christopher.”

They go to leave the building when the elevator opens and it’s passengers depart.

As the elevator begins to close Eddie blocks the door with his arm, propping it open. “Go for it.” Buck giggles as he sticks his head and hand inside hitting every button with one swipe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. That’s it. That’s the chapter.

They ride along in the truck in a tense silence. When suddenly Eddie pulls over into an empty abandoned warehouse lot.

“Eddie why are we pulling over? We need to get to Christopher’s Valentines lunch.”

“We have time.” Eddie mumbles as he props his arms against the steering wheel. “So, did you learn that during Seal training?”

“Are you mad because of the whole mission impossible move? It was one of our training routines. Yes. Look I’m sor..”

“I’m not mad Buck.”

“Then what’s going on?”

Eddie looks over at Buck and pushes him against the passenger door landing half on top of him. “What’s going on is that I found that hot as hell and because I spent ten minutes with my face in your crouch. As someone put it we haven’t gotten to the fun stuff yet.”

“You’re….”

“Turned on. Horny as hell. Want to ravish you until you scream.” Eddie’s mouth is barely against Buck’s. Lips grazing.

“Your mouth is amazing. The times I have pictured those lips….. I cant wait to see those lips around my cock but for now” Eddie takes Buck’s mouth with his until they are both breathing hard.

He pulls away looking at pure sin himself. “For now if your cock isn’t in my mouth in the next two minutes I will not be responsible for my actions.”

Eddie kneels on the seat after pulling the lever back, moving the full length seat backwards and leaning the back further. He starts pulling Buck’s hips towards him as he starts unbuckling the belt. Watching Buck’s chest rise and fall. Pupils blown and dilated.

Eddie bites back a moan as Buck licks his lips, pulling his shirt up. Eddie starts unbuttoning those hateful jeans. “Never wear these again.” He demands.

“Why?” Buck asks with a laugh.

“You look too good in them and I don’t want anyone else looking at you.”

“Possessive much?” Buck teases as he lifts his hips while Eddie pulls on the denim. “Edmundo.”

“How the hell did you get these damn jeans on that have been keeping me hard all day?”

“One leg at a time.” Is the husky reply.

Eddie leans over him.”You laugh at me? That’s okay. Laugh now.” Eddie pulls Bucks jeans over his hips and down his legs, tugging at the hem of his boxer briefs. “I know what your mouth tastes like. I want to know if your cock and cum are as intoxicating. Then I want to drink and lap you up as you shoot off down my throat. Hermoso.” Eddie whispers as he pulls down Buck’s underwear revealing the hard cock beneath, running a fingertip along the length.

He starts at his stomach, placing soft kisses along the way down to his target. He inhales Bucks scent as his hips arch.

“Mmmmm....” Eddie purrs as Buck whimpers again. “Edmundo.”

“That’s it moan for me.” Eddie says as he licks at Buck’s dick. “Tonight. Tonight I’m going to make you grunt and groan while I ram my dick in and out if that sweet ass of yours. Make you suffer like you’ve made me suffer. Going to eat that ass out, get it good and slick then make it mine and plug it full of my cum so many times. Fuck that ass raw. See if you can really take me you cock tease. Make your ass such a slut for my dick that you beg and whimper for it every time I rub it against you.”

Buck makes a noise in the back of his throat as Eddie nibbles on the tip of his cock then slowly slides it into his mouth. Grabbing at his hair Buck moans as Eddie sucks and sucks, taking him deeper. Holding his hips down making it all the more intense.

“Can’t. Won’t last. Need to.” Buck incoherently pants.

Eddie pulls his mouth off Buck’s cock with a loud pop. Licking along the length. “Let go. Cum for me. Let me taste you, drink you.” He takes Buck’s cock back in his mouth with one swift slide, running his tongue underneath. With a slight nip of his teeth Buck screams and Eddie delights in every drop of cum he gives him.

Lunch turned into an afternoon party of arts and crafts, candy, ice cream and calling it a day thirty minutes early. Deciding to enjoy some family time at the park. “So, did you feel as awkward as I did sitting in a classroom of kids with cum drying in your pants?” Buck asks arms and legs spread out absently rubbing the back of Eddies neck with his fingertips.

“Yes but so worth it.” Eddie grins as they sit on the park bench letting Christopher run off the sugar high from ice cream and candy. “Still curious how you get all that in those jeans. What?” He asks at Buck’s laugh.

“Eddie, I wear them all the time. You check my ass out more when I do.”

“So, you admit you purposely tease me.”

Buck grins with a “Maybe.”

They chat along the way to Abuela’s about Valentine cards and candy. Christopher blushing when a certain girl comes up.

Abuela practically pushes them out the door along with Pepa. “We have dinner and bath time all handled. Don’t worry about school, Pepa will take him. You two go, enjoy the evening.” She slips Eddie a small box that he quickly puts in his pants pocket.They’re shoved out the door as they barely get a good night in to Christopher, hearing him giggle as the door gets shut in their faces.

Back in the truck Buck clears his throat. “Abuela needed some Christopher time?”

“I, um, kind of maybe asked her to let him sleep over tonight.”

“Feeling lucky?”

“I had some plans. Thought I’d start off by feeding you.” Eddie accidentally slips into the other lane when he suddenly feels Buck’s hand on his crotch. Rubbing him through his pants. Oh, explain that one to Athena as she gives me a ticket. Yeah, Buck caught me off guard by giving my a semi hand job through my pants. Because it would have to be her that pulls them over.

“I could go for that large platter of Chicken Parmesan with Fettuccine and roasted vegetables from that little Italian place down from your house. Maybe that three chocolate mousse cake for dessert.”

“Do you, um, want to eat there?”

“Let’s get it to go.” Buck says as he nibbles on Eddie’s ear.

They got lucky. Not only are they regulars but everyone tends to go for the fancier places on Valentines. The owner’s wife even added some of her special chocolates for free with a wide grin and a wink.

“So, um. I’ll get some plates.” Buck says as Eddie places the bags on the counter.

“Yeah, plates sound good.” Eddie says as neither of them move.

“You know their Chicken Parm is really good hot but you know what’s even better?”

“What’s that?” Eddie asks in a husky voice.

“Their Chicken Parm reheated.”

Eddie grabs Buck by the waist as their mouths clash, tongues dueling for control.

Buck pulls back first.”Shower with me?” Eddie pushes away, putting the bags in the fridge and takes Buck’s outstretched hand. They walk into his bedroom. Eddie’s hands on Buck’s hips, walking him backwards. Looking into each other eyes. Buck covering Eddie’s hands with his. They watch each other undress.

Eddie turns on the water to the walk-in shower. A luxury he rebuilt and remodeled himself. He takes Buck’s hand as they step under the water. Each taking a good amount of soap from the bottle and start rubbing their hands over each other.

Buck lets out a hiss as Eddie starts soaping his balls and hardening cock. Let’s out a gasp when he runs his fingers along the crack of his ass, grabbing Eddie's shoulders when he tentatively pushes his middle finger against his hole.

Eddie pushes them under the spray, turning Buck around as they rinse off. Rubbing his own hard cock along Buck’s ass with an arm around his waist. Buck reaching back to grab his hair. “Do you remember what I said in the truck? What I wanted to do?”

Buck let out a low groan as Eddie pushes him against the shower stall with his own body. Whispering in his ear. “Have you ever had your ass eaten out?”

Buck could only shake his head no as Eddie pumps his cock with his fist.

“I’m going to get on my knees behind you. Press your hands against the wall and stick that sweet ass out for me.”

As Eddie kneels on the wet tile, water flowing over them, Buck does as instructed almost slipping as he feels the first swipe of Eddies tongue.

He feels hands on his hips, another swipe. The hands leave his hips and then his ass cheeks are pulled apart with tongue, lips and teeth assaulting his ass into overdrive.

Eddie pulls back, making Buck whimper. He wraps one hand around his cock, lightly pumping it as the other goes back to his ass. It doesn’t take long before Buck’s cries are echoing off the shower walls as he cums over Eddie’s hand and the shower wall. With one last dip of his tongue into Buck’s hole, Eddie stands up. Turning a trembling Buck around.

He takes his mouth saying, “I told you your ass is sweet,” against his lips. He soaps and rinses him again. Turning off the water he grabs two towels from the shelf. Letting Buck calm down he dries off first then starts lightly rubbing the soft cloth over Buck, drying him.

Eddie leads a boneless feeling Buck towards his bed, helping him lay on his back, head comfortably on a pillow. He opens the drawer to his bedside table, taking out a jar of lube, grabbing another pillow he murmurs a soft “lift your hips for me” as he places it under Buck’s lower back.

Buck goes to roll over when Eddie stops him. “No, I want to watch your face.”

It feels warm to Buck as Eddie starts to stretch him with his fingers, his hips angled up by the pillow, legs spread eagle as Eddie lays between them. His breathing ragged and heavy as Eddie slides his third finger in, sliding it in and out.

He lets out yet another whimper as the fingers leave his hole empty, making him grind his hips and ass against the pillow. Eddie leans over Buck gently kissing his lips before kneeling between his spread legs.

“I know about Nathan from your high school but have you ever had a cock up in you or your cock up anyone?”

Buck shakes his head no with a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

“Tu culo y tu polla me pertenecen. Say it.” Eddie demands lifting Buck’s legs over his shoulders.

“My ass and cock belong to you.” Buck whimpers as Eddie teases his hole with the tip of his cock just slightly inside him.

“Good boy.” Eddie says as he slides into him to the hilt causing Buck to let out a scream of pleasure.

They feed each other cold chicken, noodles, vegetables and mousse cake at midnight.

Kissing in between bites. Eddie rubbing one of those special chocolates along Buck’s lips then kissing him. Trailing the chocolate along his collarbone, down his pec, following the path with his lips.

He puts the takeaway containers in the bag and tosses it onto the floor for later. Then lays on his back pulling Buck with him.

“I want you to ride me.”

“How…?” Buck asks sitting astride Eddie’s stomach.

“Straddle my lap. Feet flat on the bed. Put those squats that have been making me hard every time you do them to use.”

“Wait. I was doing squats when. Oh. That’s why the punching bag. My poor Edmundo” Buck says as he slides backwards, his ass up against Eddie’s cock. He starts rocking back and forth against him.

“Stop being a little shit and let me in that sweet ass.”

Buck lets out a soft hum. He leans down. A hand on each side of his head. Softly kisses his lips. “Oh but I must make sure you’re good and ready first.”

“Evan..”

Buck kisses along Eddie’s jawline. His neck. A path down his chest and stomach until his face is lined up with his hard cock.

This time it’s Eddie that lets out a hiss when Buck takes his cock in hand. “I recall someone wanting to see my lips around their cock.”

Buck lightly touches the tip of his tongue to the leaky tip then licks up the underside, root to tip. Before he can take it in his mouth Eddie is pulling on his hair. “Mi bebé. Please. Next time. I need to cum inside you. Want to cum inside you.”

Buck places his hands on Eddie’s chest. Assuming the position he wanted, “What’s the magic word.”

“Buck please. Necesito…”

“Shhh, I got you mi corazón.” Buck soothes him as he tries to lube his hole.

He suddenly feels Eddie’s fingers. “We have each other, Mi bebé.”

Eddie helps him line his cock against his hole, gripping his hips as he slides down, bottoming out. They both let out a mutual moan of pleasure at the same time, together.

Buck’s back arches as he starts moving, Eddie runs his hand down Buck’s chest moaning out a “una belleza tan magnífica” before wrapping his fingers around his cock. Eddie works his hand on Buck as he feels his own cock surrounded in the most wonderful heat.

“Sabía que te sentirías increíble a mi alrededor.” Eddie groans out. “Tan bueno tan jodidamente bueno.”

“Edmundo.” Buck breathes.

“Let go with me, Evan. Cum with me, Mi bebé.”

“Sore?” Eddie asks kissing Buck’s back between his shoulder blades, while rubbing his lower back. He looks at his bedside clock, 4:00 a.m. damn they’ve gone at it.

“My ass is on fire and I can’t move, you fiend.” Buck says into his pillow.

Eddie kisses Bucks lower back as he applies more lube, cooling his skin then messages his shoulders, down his back. He leans over him, kissing the side of his neck whispering in his ear “My cock fits so perfect in your ass, like you were made and molded just for me.”

“Edmundo..... “ Buck breathes out.

“Roll over. I’ll take care of you. You taste so good. So much better than I ever imagined. Its okay, Mi bebé. Let go. Fuck my mouth like I fucked your ass tonight. Like I’m going to do again and again and again.” Eddie says as he goes to turn towards Buck’s feet but Buck stops him.

“Forever?” Buck whispers.

“Siempre.” Eddie whispers kissing and licking down Bucks abs before taking his hard cock in hand, nipping at the tip.

“Oh, My Edmundo. Please.” Buck whimpers as his fingers grip Eddie’s hair.

“Whatever Mi bebé wants, Mi bebé gets.” Eddie says before slowly with each slide, he takes Buck deeper and deeper into his mouth.

“I vote a hard no. We are so not telling anyone. It was Valentines. Chim will win the pot. I want to keep it between us. Our little bubble. Then we’ll tell everybody on Father’s Day.”

“Why then? I think Abuela kinda already knows.” Eddie says leaning against the headboard as he rubs Buck’s shoulders while he lays between Eddie’s spread legs, against his chest. He can’t stop touching him. Get enough of him and it hasn’t even been twenty-four hours since the impromptu roadside consummation blow job.

“That’s the day Bobby picked. If anyone should win. I know we all have had a shitty past few months. I’m not trying to make up for the lawsuit either. He’s been the closest thing to a positive male influence in my life and a dad…..” Eddie just nods. He gets it. He starts nibbling on Buck’s shoulder.

“That’s a perfect day then. So, Christopher has a sleep over tonight. Maybe we can pick him up from school. Have some dinner before dropping him off and coming back here so I can have my wicked way with you some more.” A kiss that goes from innocent to indecent in two seconds as Eddie turns Buck to straddle his lap, fingers go in hair and lips and teeth taste skin. “Hmmmm…..”

“Yes?” Buck asks as Eddie marks his chest yet again. He can tell now he’s going to have to start wearing undershirts or change in the bathroom if anyone is around. Maybe pretend Buck 1.0 is back at it, throw them off.

“I changed my mind about those jeans. They’re perfect. I like knowing other men and women are checking you out but only I touch you.”

Buck’s phone chimes on the bedside table. Eddie holds back a groan as Buck’s ass rubs against his dick when he reaches for it then settles back between Eddie’s legs letting out a quiet humming sound as Eddie runs his hands down his chest, using the crook of his neck and shoulder as a pillow. “Pepa says to tell you Christopher made it to school just fine this morning.”

“Why can’t she tell me?” Another chime.

“It’s from Bobby. I see Frank Monday at 9:00a.m, that’s when my shift starts. We’ll talk about future sessions then.” Another chime. “And tell Eddie his is Tuesday, same time.” Buck reads off. “P.S. hope you’re finding something relaxing to do.”

“I know I have. You are very relaxing to do.” He dodges the pillow Buck pulls from beside him and tries to plop him with.

“Edmundo. Um....” Buck turns a dark red color.

“What is it, Mi bebé?“ Eddie asks, turning Buck back around to straddle his lap and face him.

“Can I do you next time?” Buck asks, bottom lip between his teeth, hands around Eddie’s neck.

“You want to make my ass as sore as yours?” Eddie asks in a husky tone, wrapping his hand around Buck’s cock. Sliding it up and down. Feeling it harden in his hand.

“Please. I want to be so deep in your hot ass.”

“Whatever Mi bebé wants, Mi bebé gets.” Eddie says handing him the jar of lube. “How do you want me?”

“On your back. I want to watch your face like you did mine.” Buck moves backwards as Eddie scoots down on the bed, then kneels between his spread legs, gripping his hips. Eddie hums in pleasure as Buck works his fingers in him. He grabs a good amount of his own rubbing his hands together then slides his lubed hands over Buck’s cock, watching him shiver as he closes his eyes.

Eddie lets out a deep guttural groan as Buck sinks into him.

“Tu culo y tu polla me pertenecen. Say it.” Buck demands as he pushes Eddie’s legs back towards the bed. Hooking his knees over his elbows as he leans forward.

“My ass and cock belong to you.” Eddie whimpers as Buck slowly pumps in and out of him.

“Good boy.” Buck says before swallowing Eddie’s moans with a kiss.

Yup. His Evan’s ass, Mierda his everything, is definitely going to be the death of him.

They’re feeding each other the extra Chicken Parm platter. Sitting up against the headboard with the sheet pooled around their waists. Their feet brushing against each other as they share yet another bottle of water. Sure they could have their own but sharing was more fun, more intimate.

Not exactly the best breakfast food but they didn’t exactly want to get out of bed longer than grabbing a bag and something to eat it with. Or get dressed for that matter.

“So.” Buck says between bites and a kiss. “You gonna tell me what Abuela gave you yesterday?”

“What makes you think she gave me something?”

“Your pocket was sticking out, I saw her give it to you and I recognize the box.”

“Seriously?” Buck just raises an eyebrow and gives Eddie a bite of Chicken and a kiss before Eddie reaches into his bedside table drawer, pulling out said box.

“I want to give you something.” Eddie says. “This wasn’t how I planned it or this soon, honestly. I was going to do something grand. Then I thought intimate or cute.”

“Eddie.” Buck cuts him off. “Just do us.”

“My Evan. Mi bebé. Be mine forever. My husband, my lover, my life.” Eddie says opening the box to reveal a silver Spanish knot wedding ring. “Be my family.”

Buck wiggles his hand as Eddie places it on his finger. “A perfect fit.” Eddie whispers.

“Just like we are. I’m already yours, forever, and I want to be your husband. Your family.” Buck says.

Eddie leans over cupping Buck’s cheek as he kisses him. His mouth suddenly stops and he pulls back with a quizzical look. “What do you mean you recognized the box?”

Buck grins and tilts his head, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. “After the tsunami I felt a shift in us, with us. I wanted to give you something special for Christmas to maybe show that. A potential, a possibility….but then, well. I went and saw Abuela. Told her I would like to give you a replica of your Abuelo’s wedding ring. She showed me that box. I told her I only wanted a picture. She said I should put it on, get a better view. It fit perfectly. She whispered destino. I wasn’t sure what she meant until I took it off and saw it engraved on the inside.”

Buck tries to get up, wincing. “Edmundo can you get my bag for me?” Buck enjoys the view of His Edmundo’s body that is all his as he gets out of bed. Eddie grabs the bag by the bedroom door, placing it in his lap. Sitting down, facing him.

Rummaging through it, Buck pulls out a box. “I already had the jeweler custom making it but when they called after Thanksgiving. We were still off. Not us. So, I passed it up for Christmas.”

“Evan….” Eddie whispers.

Buck opens the box to a custom made silver Spanish knot wedding ring.

“My Edmundo. Mi corazón. Se Mio para siempre. Mi esposo, mi amante, mi vida.” Buck whispers. “Se mi familia.”

“I even had destino engraved on the inside so it matches.” Buck shows him before slipping it on Eddie’s finger.

Eddie’s answer was more physical than verbal. He moved the bag from Buck’s lap, dropping it on the floor. Proceeding to pull him flat on his back, then lick, taste and mark every inch of Buck’s body before sliding into him once again whispering “mine” into his ear as Buck tears the bedsheets off the mattress with his fisted hands.

If Eddie happens to smirk into his coffee cup when Chim and Hen ask Buck why he’s walking funny when they go in for their next shift hearing him give the excuse of a pulled muscle making his leg sore from the elevator.

Well, that was his and Buck's business. That is us until Father’s Day and they announce their engagement with Buck wearing the ring he has hidden on a silver chain around his neck. One that was a perfect match to the one Eddie has around his. Just in time for the lease on Buck’s apartment to end and he can officially move into the Diaz household.

They had survived yet another close call. There would be others but this time they discovered they had each other to stay grounded.

All thanks to the importance of elevator buttons.


End file.
